


War

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2020 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2020, F/F, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Clexa Week 2020 Day 6
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	War

Lexa can’t stop her groan of pain as her head pounds. It’s like someone is drumming on an open wound, directly into her skull.

“Well look who’s finally awake. The commander himself,” a heavenly voice says, drawing Lexa’s eyes open, needing to find the source.

Before her stands an angel. There’s a halo around her blonde hair, created by the light hanging over her. Her blue eyes shine as she meets Lexa’s green. Her mouth is tilted in a small smirk, the small mole just above her lip begs to be kissed.

“I knew you’d pull through, Commander,” Clarke says, her hand coming to the side of Lexa’s head. 

Lexa’s brows furrow as she realizes there’s a bandage around her head. Her hand goes to touch it, to investigate the weird feeling, but the angel stops her. Her soft hand grabs Lexa’s war-hardened, gently placing it back on her chest.

“No touching, you’ll mess up my beautiful work,” Clarke scolds.

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa states simply, looking up at the angel.

Clarke grins, the statement something she hears a lot of the time, but coming from this one feels special. 

“Okay hotshot, how about you tell me your name?”

Lexa swallows, remembering herself “Alexander Woods.”

“And what’s your rank?”

“Commander of the 57th division.”

“Very good. Do you know what happened?” Clarke asks, her voice softer than before.

Lexa’s brows furrow as she tries to think. They were being attacked. They were pinned down and had to retreat. She had ordered Lincoln Oak to protect the civilians, retreating as they held their position. Then she ordered them to retreat. Andrew Rue, really Anya she found out a while ago, argued with her for a moment, but she held her ground. Then there was more gunfire. Then, pain. 

“I’m assuming I got hit?” Lexa questions, earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

“Very good Commander. You’re lucky Indra came and got you. He must see something in you,” Clarke says.

“Indra?” Lexa questions, confused as to why the stoic man would save her.

“Yup. Brought you in himself,” Clarke nods, “Scary guy. Tiny, but scary.”

Lexa nods in agreement, only to wince at the strain on her head.

“Don’t move your head. You’re still healing.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

“How are you feeling today?” Clarke questions, looking down at the chart in her hands.

“Better since you’re here,” Lexa grins, enjoying the eye rolls it earns her.

“We’re going to check the site today, so I’ll be undoing your bandages.”

“Sounds good beautiful,” Lexa winks, something she just realizes she’s still able to do last night.

“Put a lid on it ‘Lex. You’re not getting in her bed,” Rameriz Reyes scolds from the bed next to Lexa, his leg in a sling.

“Maybe not, but I can still admire the pretty lady,” Lexa defends, smirking at the blush coating the blonde’s cheeks.

“Nobody is getting into my bed at all. I’m not some woman to be won over, especially not by the lot of you,” Clarke defends, gently unwrapping the bandages from Lexa’s head.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Rameriz questions, offended, voice going an octave higher, causing Lexa to question if he is a he.

“If I was looking for a man, I’d look for one who could take care of me after the war is all,” Clarke shrugs, gasping as she looks at the gash in Lexa’s head.

“Holy mother of Jesus,” Rameriz whispers, looking up and mining a cross across his chest.

“That bad, huh?” Lexa questions, biting her bottom lip. 

The pain had stopped from the wound. She might not have a lot of knowledge about things like this, but no pain is usually a bad sign. 

“You should be dead,” Clarke states, looking at the blacked mess of flesh.

“If I survive, will you go out on a date with me?” Lexa questions.

Clarke can’t stop the puff of air that escapes in disbelief at the soldier before her. 

“Sure. I’m going to get Kane and see what he wants to do about this. I’m guessing surgery.”

Lexa nods, watching as Clarke leaves.

* * *

Lexa groans, her head hurts. It’s like someone is poking her with a red hot dagger in the side of it.

“I guess I owe you a date, Commander,” a voice she’s grown to love states. 

Lexa can’t find the strength to open her eyes, it hurts too much. 

“It’s okay, you just rest for now. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

“I have a confession,” Lexa whispers months later, sitting on Clarke’s bed.

“What could you possibly want to confess right now Commander?” Clarke questions in a huff, her dress pulled down, one breast exposed where Lexa was just kissing it.

“I… My name isn’t Alexander Wood,” Lexa whispers, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh you idiot,” Clarke laughs, straddling Lexa’s thighs, “I gave you sponge baths for months, Commander. I know what you look like naked.”

Lexa’s jaw drops. She stares up at the woman above her.

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. I’m a girl, I know who all the girls in camp are, idiot.”

Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion, “all? As in a lot of us?”

Clarke laughs again, shaking her head.

“You’ve got me, half-naked and wet in your lap. Do you really want to spend this time talking about the other girls in camp?”

Lexa grins, pulling Clarke close and resuming her work on her breast.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this was. I'm sorry, lol.


End file.
